Tell Me What You Want I'll Show You What You Need
by ToLiveAgain
Summary: Sakura thinks she's over her long-time love for the Uchiha man, but one night at a club can change everything.
1. Hangovers and Accidents

It was a warm summer's day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There was a slight a slight cooling breeze in the air that kept the weather comfortable. On this particular day, Haruno Sakura was going through her daily rounds as an established medic nin in Konoha. About two years ago, she decided that it was best for her to stop going on missions for a while and put her exceptional skills as one of Konoha's most prized medic nin's to work. She still went on missions once in a while, but was hardly ever able to go with her old team anymore, which was one of the reasons she barely saw them now.

Naruto was still aspiring to be the next hokage and was working for his dream excessively. He had become an honorable ANBU member, but had yet to become a captain.

Sasuke on the other hand, had came back to Konoha three years ago, after killing Orochimaru and fulfilling his revenge on Itachi. It had taken a whole year for the village to trust Sasuke again and when he first arrived back, ANBU Black Ops had heavily guarded him. To this day he is still being watched, but has gained most of the hokage's trust back and so he is only checked on once a day now. Now he has trained hard to become an ANBU captain, which leads too much bickering between Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura had just got done with a rather easy surgery for a couple of torn muscles. It was the end of a hectic week filled with many injuries and Sakura was looking forward to just going home and plopping her butt on the couch for the rest of the night.

"SAKURA!"

Should have known it wouldn't last long.

"Yes Ino, what do you want now?"

"Well if that's the greeting I get from a friend I haven't seen in ages! And to think I was going to ask if you wanted to go out tonight!"

"I just saw you yesterday, Ino"

"Exactly, it's been ages. So come on and get something decent on, I can't let you go out with those on."

Sakura was still wearing her uniform, which she didn't think looked that bad.

"Ino I'm not changing."

"Geeze, Forehead! Don't you want to get guys?"

"Ino! I'm not changing because I'm not going."

"Of course you are! Come on it's been ages since you've been out and frankly you need to meet some people. If you're lucky, you could pick up some hot guy tonight! Come on!"

"No"

"I can't believe you're making me wear this."

Ten minutes later, Sakura had found herself at Ino's house being forced into some black dress that Ino said would look amazing on her. So much for vegging tonight.

"Oh come on Forehead, it looks fabulous on you. Any guy would be crazy to not drop their pants as soon as they see you!"

"Pig!" But as much as Sakura wanted to disagree, she had to admit, that dress did look pretty good on her.

"What? It's the truth! Okay let's go, all the hot guys will be gone if we don't hurry up!"

Once they got into the bar, Ino had made a bolt to the first guy that she saw drooling over her. Sakura was walking around looking for someone she knew and couldn't help but notice that her dress kept riding up every time she took a step. She didn't have to wait long before she heard someone yell.

"SAKURA! OVER HERE!"

Sakura turned and saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting in booth with Naruto waving both hands in the air like a roving idiot and made her way over their.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke."

"Wow Sakura, you look hot tonight!"

"Um thanks Naruto. Did you just get back from your mission?"

"Ya we just got back this morning and I wanted to celebrate coming back home!"

At this Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You always celebrate with the intent to get drunk."

"DO NOT JERK!"

"Keep your voice down, dobe."

"HEY I AM NO-"

"Both of you shut up!" Sakura said while whacking Naruto on the head.

An hour and a half later, Naruto had proceeded to get completely trashed and couldn't take a single step without falling all over the place. Sakura had lost Ino and concluded that she went home with that guy, so she and Sasuke were left to take home a totally hammered Naruto.

"Hey guys, w-want ano-ther driiiiink?" Naruto somehow slurred out.

"No more drinks Naruto, I think we should take you home."

"Awww S-Sakura don't be such a p-p-p-arty poo-per. I'm fiiiiine." The evidence of his "fine" state were shown as he tripped over a chair and proceeded to fall flat on his face.

"Ooooowwwww."

"Come on dobe, we're going home."

"But Saaaasssuuukkkeee!!!"

Sasuke grabbed one of Naruto's arms and gestured to Sakura to grab the other one and together they started the way home.

"You know g-g-guys, I always thought y-you two should get together!"

Sakura blushed and Sasuke just ignored him. Sakura had gotten over Sasuke years ago, but she was still a little sensitive about that subject remembering how she always used to throw herself at him.

"Sasuke and Sakura sittin' in a tree-"

"Naruto, me and Sasuke aren't getting toge-"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut up dobe."

"Oh come on Sasuke, you know Sakura's hot you should go for it!"

"OOOOOWWWWW!!!! Sakura!"

"Shut up!"

Twenty minutes later, they had finally made the journey back to Naruto's house. Naruto had passed out only a few minutes after his speech on why he thought Sasuke and Sakura would make a good couple, and now Sakura was completely wiped out.

While making their way over to the couch, Sakura had accidentally tripped over on of Naruto's feet and fell flat on her face bringing the other two with her. Naruto was lucky enough to land on his couch, but after a few seconds, Sakura realized she had landed on something soft and unusually warm. Sasuke didn't exactly look to happy. Once again, Sakura had realized they were in a very awkward position: Sakura was laying flat on Sasuke's chest and she could feel every well-defined muscle there, as for her leg, she found her knee brushing up against a part that was…private. After about two minutes of just staring at Sasuke while he glared back at her, she started scrambling to get up. This she found out was a bad idea because as much as she tried to move her knee as little as possible, it wasn't working and she found that the part her knee was rubbing against was getting gradually harder. After several attempts at getting up she finally did and realized looking down was a mistake, Sakura saw a rather large bump in Sasuke's pants from the effects of her scrambling.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I-I'll just go know!" She said blushing like a tomato. With that she went flying through the door.


	2. I Hate Life

So today, I woke up with a massive headache. God only knows why, because I had only has like 2 cups of sake. God I hate life.

Those were the thoughts of Sakura Haruno upon waking up this morning. After lying in bed for close to an hour going over the same things in her head in similar ways, she finally decided that it was time to get up and start a day of what she hoped would be complete relaxation.

BAM BAM BAM!!!

Well so much so that.

BAM BAM BAM!!!

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sakura rather grouchily said as she made her way to the door.

"God, I can never get one moment of peace around here. I ask for one day, one freaking day of rest and relaxation, but nooooo, we can't leave Sakura alone for one stinking second now can we!?"

It came as no surprise at who was at the door.

"It's 7 in the morning, Naruto, what could you possibly want?"

"I was bored," that was Naruto's brilliant response. Once again: I hate life.

"You're bored, so you come over to my place and disturb me?"

"I thought we should go out and train with Kakashi sensei!!"

"Naruto, how many times do we have to go over the fact that he is NOT our sensei anymore?"

"So will you come???"

No

"Fine."

"YES!!! Meet us at the usual training grounds," was all he said before dashing off to most likely, the training grounds.

As soon as she closed the door Sakura realized something.

Training. Team Seven.

Sasuke.

Way to go Sakura, real nice going. How awkward will this be.

Dejectedly, and once again going over the thought process of: I hate life, she went upstairs to get ready.

Let the awkwardness begin.

So training sucks.

Another smart deduction Sakura had made that day.

Thoughts? Well I guess training wasn't to horrible, I mostly practiced with Kakashi while Naruto and Sasuke duked it out as usual while Sasuke pretty much ignored my presence, basically not even acknowledging the fact that I was there. But the fates just had to be cruel to me and guess who I ended up sitting by?

Well if you guessed Kakashi or Naruto, you were wrong.

Well, not completely. I was sitting, more like squished, next to Sasuke, with Kakashi next to me and Naruto on the other side of Sasuke.

Oh ya, awkward.

Well everything was going just fine until the food came.

Ya, I, not being a very big ramen fan, did not want to order anything. Well leave it to Naruto to insist that I get something because 'NOBODY CAN NOT LIKE ICHCIRAKU!' well let me be the first. He probably just wanted it himself.

Well, turns out I was right: Naruto just wanted me to order something so he could steal it and add to the other 50,000 bowls he's eaten.

As it turns out, as Naruto had oh so gracefully leaned practically on Sasuke to grab my bowl, he fell all the way into Sasuke, which in turn, made Sasuke fall sideways into me, which affected in us painfully toppling onto the ground, in a rather awkward position:

Me on the floor, with Sasuke on top of me with a certain part of his face very close to a certain part of my face and a certain part of his…lower half practically molded into a certain part of my…lower half. And I found myself in the same position as last night, with that certain part of Sasuke growing very hard, very fast. Awkward

I'll repeat it over and over until the day I die:

I hate life.

* * *

Okay guys, so I realized that there was some trouble when I tried to update the 2nd chapter. I know the first chapter came up again and I was confused about why it did that, but I successfully figured out the problem and....voila, here it is!!!

I also want to apologize about the wait. I know it's been a long time, but I had to deal with exams and then writers block. This story was written while I had the writers block which explains how short it is. I promise you next update will be sooner and better!!! Hope you enjoyed!!! xDDD

Oh ya and you guys have been freaking amazing with reviews!! I was soooo surprised and happy with reviews and how many people put me on their alerts :DDD you guys are awesome!! Love ya ;)


End file.
